Moonlight Dip
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: Marie takes a swim as Logan... *One shot Dribble*


**Moonlight Dip**

He laid in bed trying to sleep, but his eyes stayed focused on the ceiling. Damn his sensitive nose! Even though he could hear that she wasn't in her room, her scent still wafted through the vent. _She's just a child!_ His brain screamed at him, even though other parts of his body disagreed.

He knew she was much too young for him, that's why he always kept her at arms length, but yet still close enough for the someday when she would be old enough.

His ear twitched as it heard a noise from outside. He raised up and looked out of his window to see movement by the pool. Even without his keen eyesight, he knew that body. Knew every inch, every curve of that beautiful body.

Leaning his forearm against the wall, he kept himself behind the curtain, not to be seen, as he watched her place the towel on the lounge chair, looking around to make sure she was alone. His breath caught as he watched her slip off her shirt, followed by her jeans.

His aching arousal strained against his boxers, begging for freedom. _Pervert_. The word bounced around his mind like a ping-pong ball as his eyes burned onto the nakedness of her.

She dove gracefully into the water, her rounded posterior gliding through the wet warmth of the steaming pool as the light of the moon kissed at her creamy skin. Her legs scissoring each delicious stroke as he longed to have those legs wrapped and scissoring around his neck.

His ear twitched again as he heard giggling and shushing coming from nearby. His eyes caught the movement in the bushes as his nose got the scent. _Young. Too young to explore for a mate. Too young to know what to do with a mate if they had found one. Too young to have a drop of testosterone between the two of them._ His feral side didn't care about that. _MY MATE!_ The feral within growled.

He pushed himself from the wall, grabbing a pair of sweatpants as he headed out the door. He stealthly approached his prey...the young. He grabbed each of them by the scruff, holding them as they yelped and struggled, being caught in their misdeeds by the Alpha.

"It's past your bedtime. _GO!"_ Alpha growled out. The young slank away, chastised for lusting after Alpha's mate as she frolicked.

He stepped to the side of the pool, glaring down as she swam to the edge. She gave a small smile, her beast rescues her once again. "They're just boys, Logan. They're curious.

"Don't care. If you want to go swimming, you should at least wear a bathing suit."

She climbed the steps out of the pool, slick with the wet and bathed with the moon. His feral gaze lingered over her body before his human side took control and he quickly turned himself away from her.

"Logan, sugar. Can you hand me my towel?" Her voice lilt sweetly to him.

His back stiffened. He didn't mind the pet names she had for him, except this one. His feral was many things...sweet was not one of them.

He looked down at the chair, grabbing the towel and handing it back towards her without looking. Through the scent of water and chlorine, he could smell it. _Her heat will come upon her soon. Now is the time to mate._ His feral growled. The human reminded him in a whisper. _She's too young. Now is not the time. We must wait._

With the towel securely wrapped around her, she stepped around and in front of him, close...so very close. "Sugar, what's wrong?"

He took a step back. "Nothing. You should get dressed. I should go. Get a bathing suit."

She took another step towards him. "I have several." He took another step back. "Do you swim?" She asked with her head slightly tilted to the side as she took another step towards him.

He took another step back. "I used to, before the adamantium. Now, I just sink like a stone."

"Oh. So you would drown?" She raised a brow.

He raised a brow in mirror of her action. "No. My healing."

She took a step towards him. He trembled. She doesn't know how dangerously close she is becoming of being ravished...with or without her consent. "So you can breathe under water?"

He took another step back. "More like hold my breath."

"How long can you hold your breath?"

"A very, very, very long time."

She smiled at him. "Good to know." She took another step towards him.

He took a step back, finding himself on the precipice, balance slipping, he flailed his arms in attempt to maintain control. A large splash as the wetness encompassed him. Sinking and sinking, he looked up at the shimmering beauty looking down on him.

As he hit bottom, he watched as his beauty, his mate, gleefully giggling before turning and leaving his sight. He sat on the bottom of the depth, legs crossed. _I will get you for this Marie. I. Will. Get. You._

**End.**


End file.
